switched
by Kuro Mikami
Summary: kagura dan sougo adalah teman semasa kecil dan mereka sangat tidak akur, karena suatu kejadian yang membuat mereka bertukar tubuh aku tidak hebat dalam membuat Summary jadi tolong baca
1. Chapter 1

Author : Hi minna-san aku bikin cerita Okikagu lagi

Kagura : Wah author bikin cerita Okikagu lagi katanya Sadist

Sougo : Iya China

Author : Tolong bacakan Disclaimernya

Kagura & Sougo : Gintama Bukan milik Yuu, Melainkan milik Gori-Sorachi Sensei

* * *

Switch

Chapter 1 : kejadian

* * *

 **KAGURA POV**

 _Hi namaku Sakata Kagura aku adalah siswi Sma Kabukicho,aku punya teman semasa kecil namanya adalah Okita Sougo. Orang bilang kami adalah pasangan yang cocok tapi sebenarnya kami adalah kebalikannya kami sama sekali tidak pernah akur,_

" Kagura-chan!" kata seseorang dibelakangku

" Soyo-chan! _Ohayou "_ kata ku

" _ohayou mo_ Kagura-chan " kata soyo-chan

" kau tidak bersama Nobume-chan " kata ku

 _Nobume-chan adalah pengawal soyo-chan sekaligus teman sekelasku, tentu saja soyo-chan butuh pengawal karena ia adalah adik Tokugawa Shigeshige_

" Nobume-chan sedang sakit, apa nanti kagura-chan mau menjenguk Nobume-chan bersamaku? " kata soyo-chan

" iya, tapi sekarang siapa yang menjadi pengawal soyo-chan " tanyaku kepada soyo-chan

" Tenang saja Kagura-chan, sekarang Okita-san menjadi pengawal ku " kata soyo-chan

" maksudmu apa soyo-chan " tanyaku

" aku minta kepada Matsudaira-san untuk okita-san mejadi pengawalku " jelas soyo-chan

" jadi sekarang sadist ada dimana, hari pertama jadi pengawal soyo-chan langsung bolos " kata ku

" siapa yang bolos?, china " kata seseorang dibelakang ku, suara ini adalah OKITA SOUGO

" Tentu saja kau dasar pangeran sadis dari planet sadis " ejek ku kepada sadis

" sudah sudah, ayo kita masuk ke kelas sebelum masuk " kata soyo-chan, kemudian dia langsung menarik tanganku dan tangan sadis

* * *

SKIP TIME

* * *

Akhirnya selesai juga pelajaran hari ini

" oy Kagura tolong panggil sukky " kata wali kelasku sekaligus ayah angkatku sakata gintoki

" sukky-sensei sekarang ada dimana gin-chan " tanyaku pada gin-chan

" mungkin sekarang dia ada dilantai dua " kata gin-chan

" baik " kataku

* * *

NORMAL POV

* * *

Dilain Tempat

* * *

" Oy sougo panggilkan kondo-san, mungkin sekarang dia ada dilantai dua sedang mengejar wanita gorilla itu " kata Hijikata

" kenapa tidak kau saja Hijikata-san " kata sougo dengan muka datarnya

" apa kau tidak lihat aku sedang sibuk " kata hijikata

' _cih, dasar hijikata konoyarou '_ kata sougo didalam hati

* * *

Lantai Dua

* * *

" oy china kau sedang apa disini " kata sougo

" aku sedang mencari sukky-sensei " kata kagura

" sukky-sensei tadi pergi ke lantai satu " kata sougo

" omong-omong kau lihat kondo-san tidak " lanjutnya

" tadi gorilla dihajar oleh anego, sekarang dia tergantung diohon itu " kata kagura sambil menunjuk sebuah pohon

" _Moshi moshi_ Hijikata-san kondo-san sudah ku temukan sekarang ia ada di pohon didepan UKS " kata sougo yang sedang menelpon hijikata

" woy bre**sek kenapa kau membawa Hp disekolah " kata kagura tidak terima

" tentu saja aku pengecualian china " kata sougo dengam muka Poker Face nya

" sini Hp mu akan ku hancurkan " kata kagura

" woy china tenang dulu nanti kita jat- " sebelum sougo melanjutkan perkataannya meraka terjatuh dan pingsan

" wah okita-taichou dan china-san, cepat bawa mereka ke Uks " kata yamazaki yang melihat mereka jatuh

* * *

UKS

* * *

" oy kagura bangun " kata gintoki

' _kagura? Oy oy sensei jangan bercanda jelas-jelas aku adalah sougo ' pikir sougo_

" sensei apa yang kau bicarakan aku bukan kagura tapi sougo " kata sougo

" apa yang kau bicarakan kagura coba lihat cermin " kata gintoki sambil memegang cermin

" tentu sa- " sebelum sougo menyelesaikan perkataannya dia melihat cermin dan bukan dirinya yang ada dicermin melainkan kagura

" mmh gin-chan aku lapar " kata kagura

" oy siapa yang kau bilang gin-chan, souichirou-kun " kata gintoki

" coba kau lihat cermin juga " lanjutnya

" huh emangnya kenapa gin-chan " tanya kagura

" sudah lihat aja " kata gintoki

" huh " kata kagura terkejut, kemudian ia melihat kesamping dan

" KITA BERTUKAR TUBUH! " teriak kagura dan sougo bersamaan

" huh? Apa maksud kalian " kata gintoki

" coba sebutkan nama kalian dan profesi kalian disekolah " lanjutnya

" Okita Sougo, 16 tahun _ichiban tai taichou shinsengumi "_ kata Kagura (Sougo)

" Sakata kagura, 16 tahun anak angkat Sakata Gintoki " Kata Sougo (Kagura)

" jadi kalian benar-benar bertukar tubuh, kalian tidak membohongiku kan " kata gintoki mau memastikan

Kagura (Sougo) dan Sougo (Kagura) hanya menggangguk

" ini sudah mau malam kalian pulang dulu kita bicarakan hal ini besok " kata gintoki sambil menggaruk rambutnya

" dimana aku harus pulang " tanya Kagura (Sougo) Kepada gintoki

" Dan dimana aku harus pulang Gin-chan " tanya Sougo (Kagura)

" oh iya, ya sudah kalian tidur dirumahku " kata gintoki

.

.

.

.

TBC

Author : akhirnya selesai juga

Kagura : jadi ceritanya tentang Sadis dan aku bertukar tubuh

Author : iya

Sougo : kenapa aku harus bertukar tubuh dengan orang tidak memiliki daya tarik sama sekali

Kagura : apa kau bilang sadist

Author : sudah sudah kalian mau aku marah

Kagura : Tidak

Sougo : emangnya kenapa china

Kagura : apa kau lupa kejadian waktu itu

Sougo : oh itu

Author : tolong reviews ya


	2. Chapter 2

Yuu : lucunya

Kagura : kamu sedang liat apa yuu

Sougo : sepertinya dia sedang mabuk cinta china

Kagura : sama siapa sadist, apa kau tau

Sougo : sama kucing

Kagura : oh kirain sama siapa

Sougo : iya pertama aku kirain juga sama seseorang ternyata hanya sama kucing peliharaan nya

Yuu : Apa kalian mau lihat foto aku sama pacar aku (tiba-tiba muncul)

Kagura & Sougo : MAU!

Yuu : nanti ya kalo Chapter ini selesai

* * *

Switch

Chapter 2 : Awal baru

* * *

 **NORMAL POV**

Apartemen Gintoki

" Danna, Apa kau menemukan sesuatu " kata Kagura (Sougo)

" Tidak aku tidak menemukan sesuatu " kata gintoki sambil menggaruk rambut _Tennen pamma-nya_

" Jadi kita harus gimana Gin-chan " kata Sougo (Kagura)

" Kita harus menemukan dan mengumpulkan tujuh bola yang ada di Drag*n B*l " kata gintoki (yuu : Kenapa malah ke Drag*n B*l)

" jangan bercanda Gin-chan " Kata Sougo (Kagura)

" Oke oke, Jadi yang Harus kita lakukan adalah Hanya menunggu " kata Gintoki sambil mengambil Rokok Yang ternyata hanya permen lolipop (?)

" JAWAB YANG BENAR DANNA / GIN-CHAN! " Teriak mereka berdua

" Mau gimana lagi aku tidak tahu caranya " kata gintoki yang tenang-tenang aja

" baiklah kita tinggalkan masalah itu, masalah selanjutnya adalah gimana kita hidup dengan tubuh ini " kata kagura (sougo)

" kau benar juga sadis " kata sougo (kagura)

" mmh... OH! " Teriak Gintoki secara tiba-tiba

"Ada apa Gin-chan? " tanya sougo (kagura) pada gintoki

" A-aku lupa beli JU*P Edisi terbaru " kata gintoki, yang membuat kagura dan sougo hanya terjatuh dengan tidak elite

" Danna ini bukan waktunya bercanda " kata kagura (sougo)

" Aku tidak bercanda Souichiro-kun " kata Gintoki

" Sougo-desu " kata kagura (sougo)

" Ah~ Terserah kalian boleh menginap disini, AKU PERGI DULU! " Kata gintoki dan langsung berlari dengan kecepatan 20 Mach (yuu : Seperti Koro-sensei dari Ans*su Kyo*tsu)

" Jadi... BAGAIMANA CARA KITA KEMBALI " Teriak sougo (Kagura)

" apa yang harus kita lakukan china? " tanya kagura (sougo) pada kagura

" Huh china? " tanya kagura (sougo) lagi

" K-k-kau HARUS BERTANGGUNG JAWAB, KALO BEGINI TIDAK AKAN ADA YANG MAU MENIKAHIKU " Teriak Sougo (Kagura) Sougo

" Kalau begitu bagaimana kalau kau menjadi istri-ku setelah kita kembali normal " kata Kagura (sougo) sambil melamar kagura (yuu : cie cie ada yang jadian Pj Pj dongk )

" HAH!? "

" Apa kau tuli china "

" Siapa juga yang mau menikah sama sadis seperti kau "

" apa kau tidak tau banyak sekali Bi*ht yang ma sama aku "

" Tentu saja karena mereka M "

~ Tin Tong ~

" Gin-san! apa kau ada " kata seseorang dibalik pintu

" Tunggu sebentar " kata sougo (kagura) sambil membuka pintu

" Huh Okita-san ? " tanya seseorang dipintu-shinpachi

" Huh Mega-shinpachi " kata sougo (kagura) terkejut

" Kenapa kau disini?, dan kau tadi hampir bilang megane kan " tanya shinpachi

" aku disini ada urusan sama Gin-Danna " kata sougo (kagura)

shinpachi hanya ber-oh-ria

" jadi apa yang kau perlukan dari Danna " tanya sougo (kagura) pada shinpachi

" Aku mau nanya " kata shinpachi sambil membuka tasnya

" tanya apa? " tanya sougo (kagura) pada shinpachi

" Apa dia mau _Tamagoyaki_ buatan Aneue "kata shinpachi sambil memberikan sebuah kotak Bentou

" O-oh B-baiklah A-aku akan memberikan ini kepada Danna " kata sougo (kagura) tergagap

" Baiklah, bye okita-san " kata shinpachi sambil menutup pintu

" B-bye juga shinpachi "

" Kau bicara apa sama megane " tanya kagura (sougo) yang tiba-tiba muncul dibelakang kagura

" Kami bicarakan tentang ini " kata sougo (kagura) sambil menyodongkan kotak _bentou_ " Kau mau? "

" T-tidak " Jawab kagura (sougo) sambil berkeringat dingin, " Nanti aku akan berikan pada Kondou-san kalau Danna tidak mau " lanjutnya

" oke, Ini jam berapa " tanya sougo (kagura)

" Jam 08.00 PM " jawab kagura (sougo)

 **KAGURA POV**

 _oh ini sudah jam delapan malam ya, sebentar lagi Gin-chan pasti kembali aku harus memikirkan cara untuk kembali_

 _"_ oy china dimana aku harus tidur " kata seseorang dibelakang ku

" kau tidur saja disofa " jawabku pada seseorang dibelakangku-okita sougo yang memakai tubuhku

" sofa mana? " tanya nya padaku

" sofa ruang tamu " kataku dengan muka _poker face_

" sudah aku mau mandi dulu " lanjutku

" Tunggu " katanya sambil memegang tanganku

" A-apa? " tanyaku

" apa kau tau, kalau sekarang kau memakai tubuhku " katanya

dan tiba-tiba aku langsung _Blush_

 _"_ T-tentu S-s-saja aku tau " kataku sambil tergagap (yuu : seperti a**s ga*ap aja)

" lepaskan aku mau mandi " lanjutku sambil melepaskan genggaman tanganya

~ Skip Time ~

 **NORMAL POV**

" _Tadaima_! " kata seseorang dipintu

" ah!? Danna _Okairi,_ kau lama sekali Danna " kata kagura (sougo)

" Maaf maaf tadi aku mampir kerumah Sukky " jelas Gintoki

" dimana kagura? " lanjut Gintoki

" china ada diruang tamu " kata kagura (sougo)

" aku bawa makanan dari Sukky " kata Gintoki sambil memberikan sebuah kantong plastik

" aku akan siapkan " kata kagura (sougo)

" CHINA! CHINA! " teriak kagura (sougo)

" ada apa sadis? " tanya sougo (kagura)

" kau mau makan " tanya kagura (sougo) sambil menyodongkan kantong plastik

sougo (kagura) hanya dan menyiapkan piring, semua makanan terlihat sangat lezat- kecuali _Tamagoyaki_ buatan Otae. setelah mereka selesai makan mereka langsung memcuci piringnya (yuu : itu contoh yang baik)

" setelah kalian selesai mencuci piring, langsung tidur kalau masalah tubuh kalian kita bicarakan besok saja aku lelah " kata Gintoki

" Baiklah " kata mereka berdua

* * *

TBC

* * *

Yuu : nih foto aku sama pacar aku (nunjukin foto 1 perempuan dan 1 laki-laki)

Kagura : Yuu cantik (nunjuk foto perempuan)

Yuu : oh itu bukan aku aku yang ini (nunjuk foto laki-laki)

Sougo : maksud kamu kamu sukanya sama perempuan

Yuu : tentu saja bukan, kami sedang coba Cross Dresing

Sougo : jadi yang perempuan ini adalah pacar yuu dan yang laki-laki adalah yuu

Yuu : benar sekali

Kagura : siapa pikir pacar yuu cantik

Yuu : pada awalnya sih dia juga gak mau tapi aku paksa dian dan kemudian dia mau

Kagura : aku ingin punya pacar cantik

Yuu : bagaimana kalau kita coba pakaikan pakaian perempuan pada sougo

Kagura : AYO

Sougo : HUH!? HELP ME!

R

E

V

I

E

W


	3. Chapter 3

Yuu : Hi minna~ maaf lama uploadnya aku sedang sibuk belajar untuk UN

Kagura: Emang Umur Yuu berapa

Yuu : bulan maret lalu aku ultah yang ke-12 tahun

Kagura : oh aku kira udah 15-an

Sougo : oh~ jadi diantara kita kau yang paling bocah

Yuu : iya emangnya masalah buat loh~

Sougo : kau mau mencari masalah _kuso gaki_ (mengeluarkan katananya)

Yuu : ayo siapa takut (mengeluarkan topeng dan gergaji)

Sougo : kau pikir bisa mengalahkan ku dengan gergaji berkaratan itu

Yuu : ini bukan gergaji biasa, aku pinjam dari Jason

Kagura : sudah sudah berhenti, dan juga Yuu kamu dipanggil sama kakak kamu tuh (nunjuk kesebuah pintu)

Yuu : huh? emangnya _aniki_ udah pulang?

Kagura : iya tadi pulang, emang kamu gak denger _aniki_ kamu mengetuk pintu dari tadi

Yuu : gawat dong

Kagura : gawat?

Yuu : iya gawat, kalian lanjutkan aja aku hatus sembunyikan barang jason yang aku pinjam dari jason tanpa izin

Sougo Kagura : oke!

* * *

Switch

Chapter 3 : Orang Merepotkan ke-1

* * *

NORMAL POV

"WOY! BANGUN INI UDAH PAGI" Teriak seorang Lelaki berambut _Tennen Pamma_

"Apa makanan nya udah siap gin-chan?" kata pemuda berambut _sandy_

"hah apa maksudmu Kagura?" kata pria berambut _Tennen pamma_ \- Gintoki

"kau masih berada didalam tubuh soi-Sougo yah" lanjutnya

"HAH!?" Teriak pria berambut _Sandy_ \- sougo (Kagura)

"Sudah sana mandi dulu" kata Gintoki sambil melemparkan bantal kearah Sougo (Kagura)

"iya iya" jawab Sougo (Kagura)

kemudian Sougo(Kagura) bangun dan langsung menuju kamar mandi, langsung membuka pintu kamar mandi tanpa mengetuknya terlebih dahulu dan-

"KYAAA/GYAAA"

"Apa yang kau lakukan sadis?" kata Sougo (Kagura) sambil menutupi matanya dengan tangannya

"hah? tentu saja aku sedang mandi" kata wanita yang disebut sadis-Kagura (Sougo)

"Cepat! tutupi tubuhku"kata Sougo (Kagura)

kemudian Kagura (Sougo) mengambil handuk yang berada di dekatnya dan menutupi tubuh Sougo (Kagura)

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN! MAKSUDKU TUTUPI TUBUH KU YANG SEDANG KAU PAKAI" Teriak Sougo (Kagura) yang mukanya udah merah, semerah kepiting rebus. melihat tubuh aslinya sedang telanjang bulat tanpa satu kain pun

" _URUSAI_! SOICHIROU-KUN KAGURA!" Teriak Gintoki dari ruang tamu

"Sougo _desu_!" teriak Kagura (Sougo)

"Cepat keluar aku mau mandi!" kata Sougo (Kagura)

"tapi aku belum selesai mencuci rambutku" kata Kagura (Sougo)

"itu bukan urusan ku" kata Sougo (Kagura)

"tapi ini tubuhmu kau mau rambut mu bau" kata Kagura (Sougo)

"Baiklah aku beri waktu tiga menit" kata Sougo (Kagura)

"Roger"

~Tiga Menit kemudian~

"oy sadis kau sudah selesai?" kata Sougo (Kagura) sambil mengetuk pintu kamar mandi

"iya" kata Kagura (Sougo) dari balik pintu

kemudian pintu pun terbuka dan keluarlah Kagura (Sougo)

"aku mau mandi dulu" kata Sougo (Kagura)

"apa kau tahu caranya mandi dengan tubuh pria" kata Kagura (Sougo) dengan nada yang serius, dan itu pun berhasil membuat muka Sougo (Kagura) memerah

"T-tentu saja aku tahu" kata Sougo (Kagura) sambil tergagap

"Yakin"

"T-tentu saja! aku hanya harus melakukan seperti biasa kan?"

"Baiklah"

~Skip Time~

"bisa kalian membelikan makanan untukku?" tanya Gintoki

"tempatnya dimana gin-chan?" kata Sougo (Kagura)

"Didekat stasiun" kata Gintoki

"oh! dan juga belikan bahan makanan yang ada didaftar ini" lanjut Gintoki sambil memberikan selembar kertas berisikan daftar belanjaan (Kagura:gin-chan sedang banyak uang ya? pj donk)

"ayo sadis" kata Sougo (Kagura) sambil menarik tangan Sougo

"kenapa aku juga harus ikut" kata Kagura (Sougo) tidak terima

"tentu saja kau harus ikut karena bahan belanjaannya banyak" kata Sougo (Kagura)

"Baiklah, tapi kau harus traktir aku" kata Kagura (Sougo)

"oke! Let's Go!"

kemudian mereka menuju ke stasiun

"permisi _Oba-chan_!" teriak Sougo (Kagura)

"oy jangan berteriak" kata Kagura (Sougo) sambil menjitak kepala Sougo (Kagura)

" _Itai yo sadist_ " kata Sougo (Kagura) sambil memegang kepalanya yang ada benjolan nya

"salah sendiri"

"kau mau berkelahi sadis!"

"ayo siapa takut!"

"BERISIK!" teriak seseorang yang sanagt mirip dengan Kagura - Kamui

"siang-siang udah berisik" lanjutnya

"Geh _aniki"_

"apa maksudmu dengan ' _aniki_ '?, _omawari-san_ " kata kamui

' _oh iya aku lupa kalau sekarang aku ada didalam tubuh sadis_ ' Pikir Kagura

"kenapa _aniki_ ada disini" kata Kagura (Sougo) sambil menirukan Kagura

' _S-sadis apa yang kau lakukan'_ Pikir Kagura

"aku mau mampir kerumah soyo- _hime_ " kata kamui

"oh iya sekarang _aniki_ sama soyo- _chan_ sudah resmi pacaran" kata Kagura (Sougo)

"I-iya" kata kamui yang mukanya udah memerah

'oy sadis sekarang aku harus panggil aniki apa' bisik Kagura kepada Sougo

'panggil saja akuto-san'

"ya udah aku mau pergi kerumah soyo-hime, bye imouto-chan to omawari-san!" kata kamui

"minggu depan mami sama papi akan pulang" lanjutnya

kemudian kamui pun pergi

"jadi aku harus berpura-pura menjadi kau sadis?" tanya Sougo (Kagura) sambil menatap Sougo

"tentu saja karena kita sedang bertukar tubuh dan _danna_ masih belum menemukan cara buat kita kembali" jelas Sougo

"oke sekarang kita harus pergi ke supermarket" kata Sougo (Kagura)

"semoga saja kita tidak bertemu orang merepotkan lagi" kata Kagura (Sougo)

"kenapa?"

"karena aku tidak tahan harus berpura-pura menjadi kau"

"iya ya"

"ya udah ayo kita pergi"

* * *

TBC

* * *

Yuu : i come back!

Kagura : Emang ada apa Yuu

Yuu : _N-nandemonai yo_ Sougo : biar aku tebak kamu habis disuruh sama _aniki_ kamu ya kan

Yuu : Huaaaa!

Sougo : tebakan ku benar

Kagura : jangan pedulikan mereka, tolong Review nya

Yuu : maaf kalo judul chapter ini gak nyambung


	4. PENGUMUMAN

Maaf semuanya sementara ini aku akan berhenti dulu selama beberapa hari

karena penyakitku kambuh lagi dan karena sedang sibuk belajar untuk UN. Aku benar-benar minta maaf

mungkin bulan depan aku baru bisa membuat cerita fanfic Gintama lagi

aku harap bulan depan bisa membuat fic baru yang lebih mudah dimerngerti dan bagus

jadi maaf sekali lagi


	5. Chapter 4

Yuu : Yo! _Minna-san,_ Baiklah mari kita mulai fic okikagunya. Dimulai dari 3... 2... 1... Start!

* * *

Switch

Chapter 4 : Orang merepotkan ke-2

* * *

 _Konbini_ / Supermarket

KAGURA POV

Sekarang kami sedang berada didalam supermarket

' _Setelah tadi ketemu aniki aku jadi waspada tapi... SEMUA ITU SUDAH HILANG KARENA AKU SEDANG BERADA DI SUPERMARKET AKU BISA BELI APAPUN! ah?! tentunya pake uang Gin-chan'_

"Ayo cepat sadis! sekarang tidak ada antrian panjang lagi. Cepat!" Kataku sambil teriak, dasar sadis memilih makanan aja lama benget ya sudah aku tinggalin aja

"Ya sudah aku antri duluan ya!" kata ku sambil berlari menuju kasir

"Ternyata masih ada satu orang yang mengantri dan juga" Gumam ku sebentar sebelum melihat apa yang dibeli oleh orang mengantri didepan ku dan- "MAYONAISE!?" Teriak ku, setelah itu aku langsung menutup mulutku dan kemudian orang yang mengantri di depanku yang membeli mayonaise sebanyak dua karung lebih membalikan bandanya dan ternyata orang itu adalah-

"Woy aku sudah- HIJIKATA-SAN APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DISINI?!" Teriak sadis dari belakangku

 _'Oy apa kau lupa kau sedang berada didalam tubuhku! jangan panggil mayora dengan ''Hijikata-san''!'_ Teriak ku dalam pikiranku, aku serius jangan pangil mayora seperti itu dengan tubuhku

"O-oy mayo-Hijikata-san apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanya ku mencoba menirukan sadis tapi apa aktingku berhasil menipu mayora? aku sedikit gugup

"Kau sendiri apa yang kau lakukan disini? kenapa kau kemarin tidak pulang?" Tanya balik Mayora, jangan banyak tanya mayora cepat pulang dan kemana sadis? apa dia mau kabur?

"Memangnya kau ibuku" Jawab ku dengan asal-asalan

"SIAPA JUGA YANG MAU MENJADI IBU DARI SEORANG SADIS!" Teriak mayora sambil menujuk tubuhku (sadis), kau benar juga mayora siapa yang mau jadi ibu dari seorang sadis

"Tadi aku lihat kau bersama _China musume_ apa yang kalian lakukan?" Tanya mayora (lagi), Aku harus mejawab apa! SIAPA SAJA _HELP ME_! Sadis cepat kembali ini pertama kalinya aku berharap kau kembali!

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan sadis?" Suara itu adalah sadis (yang dalam tubuhku) entah kenapa sekarang aku melihat sadis sebagai penyelamatku untuk pertama kalinya

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya darimana saja kau sa- _China musume_?" kataku sambil menirukan sadis walaupun rasanya agak aneh tapi aku tidak perduli sekarang selamatkan aku

 _'H-E-L-P M-E'_ kataku dengan nada yang sangat kecil sambil memberi isarat dengan tangan

kemudian sadis melihat kearah ku dan sambil tersenyum _Evil Smrik._

 _'Ada apa dengan senyuman itu? maksudmu kau tidak mau membantuku?'_ pikirku sambil memasang wajah horror yang sering Gin-chan gunakan

" _Chinamusume_ kau datang diwaktu yang tepat!, sini ada hal yang ingin aku tanyakan" kata mayora sambil menarik sadis kehadapanku

 _'Sadis jangan! jangan!'_ Pikirku melihat sadis yang mau saja disuruh mayora, _'sadis kumohon tolaklah karena kau sedang berada didalam tubuhku jangan berani menjawab pertanyaan mayora dengan jawaban yang aneh-aneh'_ Pikirku lagi

"Jawab pertanyaan ku" Kata mayora sambil memasang muka yang serius, dan kemudian hanya dijawab dengan anggukan oleh sadis

"Kau sedang apa disini?"

"Berbelanja"

"Buat siapa?"

"Gin-chan dan aku"

"Sama siapa?"

"Sadis"

"Kenapa kalian bersama?"

"Woy! cepat jawab" kata Mayora sambil menguncang tubuh sadis (tubuhku), "Kemana kau pergi semalam?, dan kenapa kau bisa bersama _china musume_?" Tanya mayora sambil membalikan badannya kehadapanku

"Sadis menginap dirumahku" kata Sadis dengan tiba-tiba, kemudian mayora langsung terkejut sambil menjatuhkan mayonaise-nya dan juga dilihat dari wajahnya dia sangat terkejut dan ketakuta (?)

"K-kau tidak diapa-apakan oleh Sougo" kata mayora sambil memegang pundak sadis dan juga entah kenapa mayora memasang wajah horror

SOUGO POV

 _'Apa yang kau maksud hijibaka? tentu saja aku tidak akan melakukan apa-apa terhadap china karena aku tidak tertarik pada monster rakus itu'_ Pikirku, dan langsung kembali berbicara "Aku nggak diapa-apakan kok Mayora" kataku sambil menirukan china. _'Dasar hijibaka jangan banyak tanya dan langsung pergi kau dan kalau bisa kau pergi dari dunia ini'_ Pikirku (lagi) sambil menyumpahi hijikata- _san_

"Benarkah?"

"iya"

"kau yakin?"

"iya"

"Tadi aku melihat Gori-Kondo-san sedang mencari kau Hijikata-san" kata china sambil menunjuk kerah luar supermarket dan sambil menirukanku

"Ya sudah aku pergi dulu, dan sougo besok kau harus pulang" kata hijikata-san sambil menunjuk china (tubuhku) dengan nada mengancam

"Baiklah" kata china sambil mengangguk, jadi besok kita harus kembali ketubuh semula kalau tidak bahkan aku tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya

"Oy sadis, gimana kita harus kembali semula kau ada ide gak?" Tanya china padaku, kalo gue tahu untuk apa kita membuang waktu untuk berbelanja

"Mana gue tahu" Jawabku asal-asalan, "Kau benar juga ya sadis, kalau kau tahu caranya maka untuk apa berbelanja dan membuang waktu" kata china tepat seperti yang aku pikirkan "Ayo kita pulang sadis" lanjutnya sambil menarik tanganku "Tunggu dulu kita belum bayar makanannya" kataku dasar china pasti pikirannya hanya tentang makanan "Iya yah" kata china sambil tersenyum bagaikan malaika- Tunggu dulu apa yang sedang kupikirkan

 _~Skip Time~_

NORMAL POV

" _Tadaima_!" Teriak kagura dan sougo bersamaan

"Ah.. _.Okaeri_ " kata pria berambut ubanan -Sakata Gintoki dengan nada yang malas "Bagaimana dengan bahan belanjaannya Kagura? Soichiro _-kun_?" Tanya Gintoki kepada

"Sougo _desu,_ Apa kau sudah tahu caranya?" Kata Kagura (sougo)

"Iya, yaitu caranya adalah..."

* * *

TBC

* * *

Yuu : Selamat hari raya idul fitri, oh iya chapter selanjutnya adalah chapter special dimana kalian boleh memberi tantangan kepada para pemain Gintama,

Kagura&Sougo : Mohon reviewnya


	6. Chapter 6

Yuu : YOSHA! Apa kita akan tahu caranya buat Kagura dan Sougo bisa kembali semula

Kagura Sougo : CEPAT KEMBALIKAN KAMI SEPERTI SEMULA!

Yuu : Hahaha kalian sangat bersemangat ya (sambil menutup telinga)

* * *

Switch

Chapter 5 : Kembali?

* * *

NORMAL POV

"Caranya adalah.."

"CEPAT KATAKAN GIN- _CHAN_ / _DANNA_ " Teriak dua orang dengan warna rambut yang berbeda -Okita Sougo dan Kagura sambil mengguncang-guncang Gin- _chan_ atau _Danna_ AKA Sakata Gintoki

"Berhenti menguncang ku Kagura, Soichirou-kun! UGH" kata gintoki sambil menutup mulutnya "STOP! STOP! Aku mulai mual" lanjutnya yang mukanya udah pucat sepucat S*i dari Nar*to " _Gomen Danna_ / _Gin-chan"_

"Tapi sebelum itu aku mau ke Toilet dulu, dari tadi aku menahannya karena kalian berdua!" kata Gintoki dengan nada sedikit dinaikan "sana nanti besok pagi aku akan ceritakan ke kalian" perintah Gintoki sambil memegang bagian belakangnya dan langsung melesat ke toilet

"China apa kau bisa memasak?" tanya Sougo kepada kagura

"Iya, tapi aku masih belum terbiasa dengan tubuhmu" jawab kagura sambil menundukan kepalanya

"Mau aku ajarkan" tawar sougo sambil tersenyum jahil

"Eh? kau serius sadis?" kata kagura tidak percaya dengan perkataan sougo "iya, kalau kau tidak mau ya sudah lupakan tawaran ku tadi" kata Sougo yang langsung pergi tapi tidak jadi karena kagura menarik bajunya

"A-a-aku mau" kata Kagura sambil menunduk menyembunyikan mukanya yang merah, _'China berhentilah bersikap lucu seperti ini, Tunggu apa yang ku pikirkan tentu saja karena dia sedang memakai tubuh ku jadi dia terlihat lucu'_ pikir sougo yang setengah panik, "Kau kenapa sadis?, Apa kau demam?" tanya kagura sambil menyentuh dahi sougo, "Aku tidak apa-apa" kata sougo sambil mundur beberapa langkah "Ayo kita membuat makanan aku sudah lapar" lanjutnya sambil mengalihkan pembicaraan

~Dapur~

"BUKAN BEGITU CARANYA!" Teriak sougo sambil memukul punggung kagura, tadinya mau memukul kepalanya karena sekarang kagura lebih tinggi darinya jadinya dia tidak jadi memukul kepalanya "caranya tuh seperti ini china!" lanjutnya agak meninggikan suaranya

"Seperti ini?"

"Bukan!"

"E-eh~ bagaimana caranya sadis?" kata kagura yang sudah hampir menyerah karena belajar memasak dengan ajaran spartan (Yuu : sangat susah loh~)

kemudian sougo langsung memegang tangan kagura dan menunjukan caranya, sementara kagura wajahnya sangat merah karena tangannya sedang dipegang oleh S-O-U-G-O Yah sang pangeran sadis dari planet sadis -tapi dalam tubuh kagura

"KAGURA!" Teriak Gintoki dari dalam toilet sambil mengedor pintu toiletnya

"Ada apa Gin-chan?!" Kata kagura yang masih melanjutkan acara belajar memasaknya plus mukanya masih merah

" _TOILET PAPER_!" Teriak gintoki yang tak kalah cemprengnya dengan teriakannya yang sebelumnya

"Tunggu sebentar!, Oy sadis berikan kantong plastik itu ke Gin-chan" suruh Kagura sambil menunjuk sebuah kantong plasti yang tak jauh dari hadapannya

"Kenapa kau menyuruhku?" Tanya Sougo "Dan karena sekarang aku ditubuhmu juga karena sekarang aku wanita kau saja yang pergi " lanjutnya

"Kau!

"Kau!"

"Kau!"

"Kau!"

"DIAM! SIAPA SAJA CEPAT AMBILKAN!" Teriak Gintoki dari toilet dan kali ini teriakannya jauh lebih kencang

"baiklah Cuih!" kata Kagura sambil meludahi Sougo, dan Sougo yang telah diludahi oleh Kagura hanya mematung tanpa mengatakan satu patah kata pun

 _~ 5 Menit kemudian~_

Terlihat bebrapa makanan yang telah disajikan diatas meja makan mereka, tapi itu tidak semuanya terlihat enak ada beberapa makanan yang terlihat hitam pekat dan yang membuatnya adalah sang _heroine_ kita yang _kawai_ yang sedang dalam tubuh pangeran sadis dari planet sadis

"U-umm... Soichirou-kun ini siapa yang buat?" Tanya Gintoki sambil mengelurkan keringat dingin yang cukup banyak dan sambil menunjuk salah satu makanan yang berwarna hitam pekat

"Sougo _desu_ , _Tamagoyaki_ " Kata sougo tanpa berekpresi (muka datar)

" _Chigau daro_ ini bukan lagi _Tamagoyaki_ dan juga ini bukan lagi makanan" kata Gintoki sambil menyulangkan tangannya, "Apa kau mau menjadi Otae no 2?" lanjutnya sambil memakan makannya tentunya bukan memakan masakan Kagura

" _Gomen_ Gin-chan" kata kagura sambil menundukan kepalanya

"Ini enak!" kata Sougo yang tiba-tiba sambil memakan masakan kagura

" _Hontou ka_ sadis?"

"mmn"

" _Hontou ni_?"

" _Hontou_ "

' _Apa hanya perasaanku saja? entah kenapa aura didekat mereka seperti berbunga-bunga_ ' Pikir Gintoki yang tidak bisa percaya apa yang dilihatnya

~ _Pagi_ _harinya_ ~

Pagi hari yang cerah, damai, dan tentram adalah hal yang biasa kita lihat tapi tidak dengan salah satu apartemen ini

"DIMANA BAJUKU SADIS?!" Teriak Kagura sambil mengacak-ngacak

"Ingat sekarang kau didalam tubuh ku, apa kau mau memakai rok ke sekolah dengan tubuhku?, nanti apa kata orang" kata Sougo sambil menjitak kepala kagura yang sekarang lebih tinggi darinya

"Emang itu tujuan ku agar kau dianggap sebagai _hentai_ kelas atas atau _okama_ kelas atas" balas Kagura sambil melipat tangannya

"Begitu ya, kalau begitu aku juga akan pergi ke sekolah tanpa memakai pakaian agar kau juga dicap sebagai _hentai_ kelas ratu dari ratu" kata Sougo sambil melepaskan pakaian dalam Kagura yang dipakainya

"Oke oke, aku gak akan melakukan itu jadi sebaiknya kau juga jangan melakukan itu" kata Kagura sambil mengalihkan perhatiannya dari Sougo yang hampir melepaskan semua pakaiannya

"Kenapa kau mengalihkan perhatianmu dari tubuhmu yang sekarang sedang dipakai olehku" kata Sougo yang terdengar sedang menggoda Kagura

"U-urusai cepat pakai bajumu, nih!" kata Kagura sambil memberikan pakaian ke Sougo dengan muka merah tapi ditutup sama tangannya (Yuu : kalau kalian melihat Sougo yang didalamnya ada Kagura dia terlihat seperti _cherry boy_ )

beberapa saat kemudian setelah memakai baju mereka tidak langsung berangkat sekolah tapi membangunkan Gintoki yang sedang tertidur pulas

"Gin-chan bangun" kata kagura sambil menggoncang tubuh Gintoki dengan cukup keras

"Danna bangun, nanti nggak bisa ketemu Tsukki-sensei loh~" kata Sougo sambil menirukan suara manis nan lucu milik Kagura

"dia sedang sakit jadi nggak berangkat kalian boleh pergi duluan" kata Gintoki yang tadi bangun tapi setelah menyelesaikan kalimatnya langsung tidur lagi, E-eh tunggu bukan kembali tidur tapi menyerahkan sesuatu ke Kagura "ini kunci motor ninja milik Kamui yang minggu lalu baru beli kau boleh pakai" lanjutnya dan langsung tidur kali ini ia benar-benar kembali tidur

"China emang kau bisa pakai motor?" tanya Sougo " dan juga dia baru beli minggu lalu, dari mana dia dapat uang sebanyak itu?" tanya Sougo lagi yang entah kenapa kesel karena merasa kalah dari kamui

"iya aku udah bisa, tapi aku takut ditilang sama pak polisi karena belum cukup umur" kata Kagura yang yang langsung terlihat pada mukanya, karena Sougo cukup peka jadi dia mengerti walaupun dia aga tidak peka terhadap perasaannya sendiri

"Kau pikir sekarang kau sedang berada dalam tubuh siapa?"

"Tubuh kau dan... KAU SEORANG POLISI!"

"Benar sekali, jadi CEPATLAH!" Perintah Sougo sambil membentak Kagura yang sedang memegang kunci motor dan hasilnya adalah kunci motor itu pun terjatuh

dan setelah Kagura berhasil mengambil kuncinya yang tadi hampir jatuh keselokan mereka langsung berangkat, dan yang melihat mereka hanya berfikir seperti ini

"Mereka cocok sekali, apa mereka pacaran?"

Sougo dan Kagura yang kebetulan mendengar perkataan mereka langsung _blush_

"China, ingat jangan pergi dari samping ku" kata Sougo yang udah selesai _blush_ nya sedangkan Kagura masih saja merah walaupun sedikit

~ _Sekolah_ ~

"Soyo- _chan_ _ohayou_ " kata Sougo sambil menirukan Kagura dengan sempurna

"Kagura-chan _ohayou mo_ " kata perempuan berambut hitam panjang yang dipanggil soyo oleh Sougo yang menirukan Kagura

"Kenapa kalian berangkat bersama sambil membawa motor" kata seseorang orang dari belakang Sougo dan Kagura

"Ah! Nobume-san _ohayou_ " kata soyo kepada wanita h datar yang dipanggil Nobume

" _Ohayou_ Hime-sama" kata Nobume dengan datar, kemudian dia langsung melihat kearah Kagura dan Sougo. "Sepertinya aura kalian hari ini berbeda" lanjutnya sambil menunjuk kearah Kagura dan Sougo dan berhasil membuat mereka menelan ludah

"Oh iya!, Soyo-hime kemarin ani-akuto bertemu denganmu?" kata Kagura yang menirukan Sougo sambil mengalihkan pembicaraan

"E-eh b-bagaimana kalian tahu?" kata soyo dengan gaya bicara gagap

"Apa kalian pacaran?" tanya Nobume dengan muka datarnya tapi matanya agak menatap tajam soyo

"iya"

"Aku turut berduka cita" kata mereka bertiga sambil menepuk punda soyo

"E-eh!, Emang siapa yang meninggal! kamui-san belum meninggal" teriak soyo tidak tahu apa yang mereka bertiga bicarakan

Another Place

"Hachi!"

" _Danchou_ apa kau baik-baik saja?, aku tida tau kalau orang bodoh juga bisa kena flu "

"Kau mau gajimu kupotong Abuto?"

"T-tidak"

* * *

TBC

* * *

Yuu : akhirnya setelah hiatus beberapa hari atau beberapa minggu akhirnya selesai

SougoKagura : Please klik Fav review nya


End file.
